Pirati di Don Quijote
(sospesa) | altro = }} I pirati di Don Quijote sono una ciurma di pirati guidati da Don Quijote Do Flamingo. Jolly Roger Il Jolly Roger della ciurma è uno a smiley sbarrato. Questo simbolo è anche utilizzato da chi ha dei legami con Do Flamingo, come la casa d'aste di umani e i pirati di Bellamy. Strength I pirati di Don Quijote sono una ciurma molto potente, dato che il loro capitano è un pirata di fama mondiale, un membro della Flotta dei sette avente un ex taglia di e il sovrano di Dressrosa. Do Flamingo stesso e la maggior parte degli altri membri sono utilizzatori dei frutti del diavolo. In totale, gli utilizzatori dei frutti del diavolo non sono meno di dodici, due dei quali sono possessori di Rogia, ed è il secondo numero più alto confermato all'interno di qualsiasi ciurma a eccezione dei cinquecento possessori dei frutti Zoo Zoo dell'esercito di Kaido. Il frutto del diavolo di Sugar le ha permesso di trasformare molti cittadini di Dressrosa in giocattoli. Gli ufficiali dell'esercito di Diamante rappresentano il gruppo della ciurma specializzato nella lotta e si dice che non siano mai stati sconfitti quando combattono nel colosseo. Vergo, un membro dell'equipaggio, era una talpa che ha scalato le gerarchie della Marina per quindici anni fino a diventare viceammiraglio, riuscendo a tenere nascosta a tutti la sua vera identità al di fuori dei suoi affiliati. Vergo ha combattuto due volte con Law, si è scontrato con Sanji in un duello di calci e ha sconfitto Smoker, un possessore di frutto Rogia, con moderata difficoltà. Alla fine, Vergo è stato sconfitto da un singolo attacco di Law dopo che non stava più usando il suo cuore come supporto. Sono coinvolti in ogni traffico illegale del Nuovo Mondo, compresa la schiavitù e la produzione e distribuzione di vari tipi di armi e questo li rende molto influenti e molto potenti. Sono noti per aver raso al suolo intere città solo per un capriccio, come affermato da Baby 5. La ciurma sembra inoltre eccellere nel lavoro di squadra, come quando Baby 5 e Buffalo hanno combattuto contro il Generale Franky; in quest'occasione il loro lavoro di squadra è stato quasi impeccabile e hanno dimostrato grande padronanza nell'uso dei loro poteri in combattimento. La ciurma una volta poteva contare anche su Trafalgar Law, un potente pirata che sarebbe diventato in seguito membro della Flotta dei sette, con una taglia "congelata" di , prima di abbandonarla per i propri interessi. Law era ritenuto da Do Flamingo uno dei suoi quattro migliori subordinati e avrebbe infatti occupato il sedile di cuori, postazione che tuttora rimane vuota. The crew also has collaborated with Vegapunk's former colleague and rogue scientist Caesar Clown and has him produce SMILE to be sold in the underworld. The scientist is the only person able to produce a substance called SAD , something which Doflamingo values greatly. They have also formed an alliance with Kaido, one of the Yonko, having supplied him with SMILE for his Zoan army. Having powerful allies such as these prove the Donquixote Pirates are a faction to be reckoned with. During the hostage exchange situation, Doflamingo declared Caesar as his subordinate, thus recruiting the scientist as a full member of the crew. Do Flamingo è inoltre il re di Dressrosa e quindi conferisce alla ciurma molte risorse. Essendo stato in passato un nobile mondiale, Do Flamingo ha abbastanza potere da pubblicare in tutto il mondo una falsa notizia riguardante la sua abdicazione al trono, quando invece era ancora re. Durante gli avvenimenti di Punk Hazard la ciurma si è indebolita con la perdita di Mone e Vergo mentre l'alleanza con Kaido è diventata instabile dato che Caesar Clown, l'unico uomo al mondo capace di produrre il S.A.D., è stato rapito. Kaido non si farebbe scrupoli ad uccidere Do Flamingo se non dovesse più mantenere gli accordi. Inoltre Viola ha abbandonato l'equipaggio. Membri Organizzazione La ciurma è divisa in tre suddivisioni che sono al completo comando di Do Flamingo. I membri più potenti o di fiducia dello stesso Do Flamingo sono autorizzati a sedersi su dei sedili rappresentanti i quattro semi delle carte da gioco: cuori, picche, quadri e fiori. Il sedile del cuore era riservato a Trafalgar Law ma dopo la sua defezione è stato reso vacante, mentre quelli di picche, quadri e fiori appartengono rispettivamente a Pica, Diamante e Trebol. Loro tre comandano dieci ufficiali divisi tra di loro in tre armate. Questi ufficiali comandano gli oltre duemila soldati, comprendenti combattenti del calibro di Bellamy. Oltre i dieci ufficiali e i tre elite vi erano altri due ufficiali esterni: Vergo e Mone. Si sa che Mone apparteneva ad una divisione prima di morire mentre Vergo era un ufficiale d'elite pari a Trebol, Diamante e Pica, pur non occupando uno dei quattro posti. Esercito di Trebol L'esercito di Trebol è una suddivisione dei pirati di Don Quijote, guidata da Trebol, specializzata in missioni che richiedono utilizzatori aventi poteri speciali. Sia Viola che Jora sono ufficiali di quest'esercito. Violet ha rivelato di essere una traditrice quando ha attaccato gli altri membri che avevano catturato Sanji. Sugar è un'agente speciale di quest'esercito, dato che può trasformare le persone in giocattoli ed è protetta dallo stesso Trebol. Esercito di Pica L'esercito di Pica è una suddivisione dei pirati di Don Quijote, guidata da Pica, specializzata nelle missioni commando. Gladius, Baby 5 e Buffalo sono ufficiali di questo esercito. Esercito di Diamante L'esercito di Diamante è una suddivisione dei pirati di Don Quijote, guidata da Diamante, specializzata nelle missioni di combattimento. Lao G, Senor Pink, Machvise e Dellinger sono agenti di questo esercito. I cinque ufficiali di questa divisione sono i campioni del colosseo, dove non sono mai stati sconfitti. Storia Passato Dieci anni fa, Do Flamingo giunse a Dressrosa e con uno stratagemma scacciò la famiglia Riku che governava sull'isola. Viola si unì alla ciurma per salvare suo padre da Do Flamingo, sotto lo pseudonimo di Violet. Trafalgar Law era una volta un subordinato di Do Flamingo che lo trattava come un fratello minore prima della sua defezione. Vergo era apparentemente il primo membro della ciurma, e il capo di Law, ma prima di diventare famoso si arruolò nella Marina come talpa nel nome di Joker, servendolo per gli ultimi quindici anni. Otto anni prima dell'inizio della serie, Do Flamingo entra nella Flotta dei sette e alla ciurma viene concesso di rimanere a Dressrosa. I pirati di Bellamy giurano fedeltà alla ciurma, ottenendo il permesso di utilizzare il loro Jolly Roger. Ad un certo punto negli ultimi quattro anni, Do Flamingo formò un'alleanza con lo scienziato Caesar Clown, al fine di creare il S.A.D. e gli Smiley, frutti del diavolo artificiali, da vendere al migliore offerente. Poiché Caesar era il fulcro della produzione, Do Flamingo infiltrò Mone nella sua organizzazione con lo scopo di proteggerlo. Saga di Skypiea Dopo l'umiliante sconfitta di Bellamy per mano del capitano dei pirati di Cappello di paglia, Do Flamingo arriva a Jaya dove punisce duramente Bellamy e Cirkeys e procede a destituire la loro ciurma dal suo comando a causa della banale sconfitta del loro capitano, la quale stronca gli standard previsti. Do Flamingo poi prosegue dicendo come il mondo dovrebbe essere preparato per la nuova era. Dopo l'incontro con Do Flamingo Tuttavia, Bellamy e i suoi compagni riescono a raggiungere Skypiea. Anche se lì perde la sua ciurma, Bellamy sopravvive e dopo essere ritornato dona a Do Flamingo un'enorme colonna d'oro, che decide di concedergli un'altra chance. Da allora, Bellamy accresce sempre di più la sua forza nella speranza di redimersi. Gli viene anche offerta la possibilità di diventare un ufficiale a tutti gli effetti se riuscisse a vincere il torneo del colosseo e diventa inoltre molto popolare a Dressrosa grazie alla sua devozione incontrollabile per Do Flamingo. Saga di Marineford Mentre Do Flamingo stesso partecipa alla guerra di Marineford, Law, dopo aver formato la sua ciurma ed essere diventato un supernovellino, si presenta verso la fine della battaglia per salvare Monkey D. Rufy. Law riesce a salvare Rufy mentre Do Flamingo esce illeso dalla battaglia. Salto temporale Un anno dopo, Law diventa un membro della Flotta dei sette e trovare rifugio presso Caesar, a Punk Hazard. Saga di Punk Hazard Durante gli eventi di Punk Hazard, Law manifesta la sua ribellione contro i pirati di Don Quijote attaccando la sala di produzione del S.A.D e tenta di rapire Caesar formando un'alleanza con i pirati di Cappello di paglia. Do Flamingo ordina a Vergo di uccidere brutalmente Law, ma Law riesce a sconfiggerlo e a uccidere indirettamente Mone. Do Flamingo, a sua volta, invia sull'isola Baby 5 e Buffalo per sistemare la faccenda e recuperare Caesar e rendendosi conto che Mone non è riuscita a fare esplodere un'arma chimica come ordinatole, decide di dirigersi di persona sull'isola. Tuttavia, Baby 5 e Buffalo vengono rapidamente resi inabili dai pirati di Cappello di paglia, e anche Caesar viene catturato dopo aver fallito il suo tentativo di fuggire da solo verso Dressrosa. Prendendo Caesar in ostaggio, Law taglia a pezzi Buffalo e Baby 5 lasciando le loro teste su una zattera di salvataggio e la manda alla deriva in direzione di Do Flamingo che arriva su quest'ultima e prende contatto con lui via lumacofono. Law minaccia il suo ex capitano di dimettersi dalla sua posizione di membro della Flotta dei sette e continua a negoziare con Caesar come garanzia. Dopo il suo tentativo di uccidere i Marine del G-5, Do Flamingo viene ostacolato dall'arrivo di Kuzan; recupera i corpi e le teste dei suoi due subordinati e ritorna a Dressrosa. Dressrosa Arc Do Flamingo falsifica le notizie riguardanti le sue dimissioni dalla Flotta dei sette, causando grande scalpore nel regno e in tutto il mondo. Mentre i vari Marine discutono su come comportarsi, Do Flamingo convoca i suoi tre migliori subordinati per prepararsi all'arrivo di Rufy, decidendo di farlo cadere in trappola con un certo oggetto. Many members of the crew participated in the Corrida Colosseum for that deterrent, which was offered as a prize for the champion. Bellamy also participated, but not for the prize, instead for a chance to be promoted to a higher-ranking position within the crew. Bellamy ultimately lost to Elizabello II's King Punch attack, but was given one more chance by Doflamingo, if he can assassinate Luffy. However, with little faith of Bellamy's success, Doflamingo saw him as an eyesore once again, and ordered Dellinger to prepare to eliminate Bellamy upon the expected failure to occur. Sanji was informed by Violet, who only joined Doflamingo grudgingly to save her father, about the resignation being fake. During the trade for Caesar, he reported it to Law, who was responsible for bringing the hostage. By then, it was too late, as Doflamingo arrived to Green Bit , alongside Admiral Fujitora and his battalion of Marine soldiers. In front of the Marines, Doflamingo immediately declared Caesar as his subordinate, thus drafting the rogue scientist into his crew while pardoning him of his crimes. While Caesar stood aside with the soldiers, Doflamingo and Issho partnered up (to an extent) against Law, who lost his Shichibukai status for allying with the Straw Hats as equals. Law is completely overwhelmed by Doflamingo, and is shot down after suffering a brutal beating. Navi SAD Tanker La nave cisterna del S.A.D. (SAD のタンカー, Esu-Ē-Dī no Tankā) è una petroliera usata per trasportare il S.A.D da Punk Hazard a Dressrosa. It is a paddle-wheel driven ship with three masts. At its bow is a spherical figurehead bearing the jolly roger of the Donquixote Pirates and a safety rail. Further aft of the bow are two large domed tanks with openings at the top, radioactive symbols on the sides, and hazard stripes around their circumferences. The masts are positioned immediately in front, behind, and between the tanks. They have dark sails and at least one of them has a crow's nest with a flag at the top. On the ship's hull is the Donquixote Pirates' jolly roger, the letters SAD, and an awning that partially covers the paddle-wheels. The ship is partly caked with Shinokuni since it was outside at the time of the gas's release. The hull also has two holes in it due to Caesar Clown crashing through it. The bridge is a flat, multistory building with two buttress-like beams jutting out from the top. Despite its appearance, the bridge is actually quite spacious, as Law turned it into a sick bay so he could cleanse the imprisoned children of the drugs Caesar put in them. On either side of the roof are two small spires. Sottomarino Durante l'assalto alla Thousand Sunny, Jora e i suoi subordinati hanno usato un sottomarino. Esso presenta il Jolly Roger dei pirati di Don Quijote e il numero "08" dipinto sulla fiancata. Sembra essere diverse volte più piccolo della Sunny. Viene affondato da Nami. Altro The Donquixote Pirates are a very powerful crew in both strength and influence. Being connected with the underworld, they have formed many alliances, ranging from brokering to having spies within the Marines; Doflamingo was able to deceive the entire world that he resigned from the Shichibukai, something considered to be an impossible by anyone less than a World Noble, to which Doflamingo is indeed, due to his family's heritage. They also managed to recruit significant individuals and entire pirate crews to become their allies, such as Caesar Clown and the Bellamy Pirates. However, this alliance is based more on terror, as even Doflamingo fears Kaido's immense power, and goes into hysteria when the contract was threatened. Their base of operations is Dressrosa, a New World kingdom with a luxurious castle, a swimming pool and a factory where SAD is processed into Smiles, where Doflamingo was the sovereign due to his position as a Shichibukai. Several members and allies, such as Law and the Bellamy Pirates, originate from North Blue, although whether the crew originates from there is unknown. In terms of interpersonal relationships, Doflamingo values the officers of his crew somewhat like a family, albeit with tendencies of harsh punishments for failures; he saw Law and Baby 5 as though they were younger siblings, but demanded the former's death in the most brutal fashion possible for betrayal. He also abandoned Monet and Vergo when they were defeated, ordering them to commit a suicide bombing to annihilate all evidence and enemies within, though he expressed sincere regret for forcing them to do so; in turn, both Monet and Vergo, at least, were glad to sacrifice their lives for Doflamingo, and happily bade him farewell. Doflamingo also greatly protects his collaboration with Caesar, if only for the scientist's ability to produce SAD, but has no patience for lower-ranking soldiers and other allies who fail to meet his standards, as he tortured and discarded the Bellamy Pirates and later disowned the Human Auctioning House for a humiliating defeat and loss of interest, respectively. Despite this, he gave Bellamy a second chance for growing much stronger and presenting a large pillar of gold as proof, though upon Bellamy's further failures, Doflamingo decided to finally eliminate him for good. The officers refer Doflamingo as "Young Master" (若 Waka) as a sign of respect, or by his alias "Joker" for discretion. Closer members like Vergo and Trébol call him "Doffy" (ドフィ Dofi) in a casual manner. Similar to the Straw Hat Pirates and Big Mom Pirates, the Donquixote Pirates seem to have a diverse and randomized variety of crew members, as opposed to many crews that follow a specific theme, ranging from a young girl to elderly people, Marine spies to a rogue Government scientist. A discreet theme that does run in the crew is that several members have some personality quirks: * Doflamingo's penchant for dramatic speeches and poses. * Vergo's absentmindedness. * Baby 5's inability to decline any request. * Trébol's tendency of getting physically close when communicating. * Diamante's constant denial of flattery until it has been retracted. * Jora's habit of mishearing her foes' words as compliments and berating them for it. * Caesar's habit of being easily shocked by things that leave him dumbfounded. * Sugar's constant appetite. * Senor Pink considering himself too old for the women who are very fond of him. Trivia * The card game-theme was already used by Ace and his Spade Pirates, making the pun "Ace of Spades". Pica of the Donquixote Pirates uses the spade as a symbol too. Also, the movie-only Trump Siblings share the same theme, with the five captains using the same card symbols for themselves. Navigazione en:Donquixote Pirates Categoria:Pirati di Don Quijote